


砂的题材

by trukxx



Category: SN - Fandom, Saga - Fandom, alice9, nao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trukxx/pseuds/trukxx
Summary: 听着《砂のオブジェ》写的，题目与内容无关= =





	砂的题材

**Author's Note:**

> 听着《砂のオブジェ》写的，题目与内容无关= =

###  [《砂的题材》[砂のオブジェ-suna no obeject]](http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=teuchi&tid=740672#Content)

《砂的题材》[砂のオブジェ-suna no obeject]  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------BY浮尤  
题目与内容无关= =  
\-----------------------------------------------------------BY浮尤  
  
醒来的时候，窗外还是漆黑一片。  
开灯，看了下墙上的钟----四点零三分。  
  
在床上翻来覆去却怎么也睡不着，索性爬起来伸个懒腰，便走向洗手间。  
  
梳洗完毕出来才四点半，便拿了书坐在床上研究着。  
  
那是你硬塞给我的漫画。  
不知已经看过几遍。  
合上书本也能想象出其中的任何一个情节，甚至是主角的任一个细小的动作，衣服的褶皱。  
明明深印于脑海之中，但每每走到书架前，却习惯性地抽出这本书。  
  
合上书本，揉揉双眼，已经过六点了。  
  
放下书本，下床，走到窗边探出头。  
  
夏日的清晨，天空已微微泛蓝。  
  
拿着喷壶装了些清水，喷洒于窗台上的植物。  
  
在窗台边站了好一会，才返身入屋。  
  
早餐是草草解决的，刚送到的牛奶，没有夹任何东西的吐司，吃起来干硬而生冷。三五下便解决了一顿。  
  
然后无聊地躺倒在大厅的沙发上，呆呆地看着昨天忙了一天，打扫得干净无比的大厅。  
  
今天。六月二十四号。我的生日。你说过会给我一个惊喜。  
  
九点。我们约定好的时间。  
  
不时看着大门，竖起耳朵等待你钥匙转动的声响，或是门铃被按动发出的欢快的音乐。  
  
十点，搬着凳子坐在门口。准备在你之前为你打开那扇厚重的大门。  
  
但似乎理所当然的。  
每次由远而近的脚步声都在门口一闪而过。  
不时听到清脆的铃声响起，却又在隔壁的开门声中戛然而止。  
  
十二点半。  
打开通讯录叫了外卖。两人份的。是你最喜欢的鳗鱼饭。  
  
下午一点，外卖送来，你还没到。  
  
下午三点，看着地上放着空无一物的几人分的餐盒。开始有些失落。  
  
下午四点，抱着双脚坐在地板上。  
  
明明是酷暑天，坐在大理石地砖上却凉快无比。  
  
想起来，你总喜欢赤着双脚走路呢。无论夏天，亦或冬日。  
  
把这地砖换掉吧，在冬天来临之前。  
不然体弱的你又该生病了。  
  
这么下了决定。  
  
下午五点。天逐渐变得昏黄。  
  
电话响起，却不是你打来的。  
  
『沙我?』  
『……嗯。是我。』  
『生日快乐』  
『虎，谢谢你。』  
『要出来吗?』  
『不了』  
『………还在等他?』  
『…嗯』  
『沙我，他…』  
『他会来的。这是我们之间的约定。』  
『……这样啊…』  
『是。』  
『…我知道了』  
『还有别的事吗?』  
『…没有了。』  
『那再见』  
『等……嗯…再见。』  
  
放下话筒，不由得想笑。  
  
"我们的约定"…这个词真的很老套呢。但，很温馨。  
  
还记得那天，你露出天真的笑颜，用短小的食指勾住我的尾指。  
『不遵守约定的人是小狗哦。』  
  
结果我还是没有遵守。我以为你是不会去的。  
  
殊不知，那夜你在暴雨中一直站到第二天早上。  
高烧入院，突发疾病。只差一点我就再也见不到你。  
  
那日，你躺在病塌上，再次用尾指勾住我的左尾指----  
『下次…要遵守约定噢。』  
  
左手，是离心脏最近的地方。  
左尾指的相缠，是心的约定。  
  
傍晚六点。  
淘米，择菜，切肉…  
忙了半个小时，终于将饭菜端上了桌。  
红烧排骨，蘑菇炒鸡丁，蕃茄菠萝鱼…  
  
看着满满的一桌菜，噗哧一声笑出来。  
到底是给谁过生日呢…  
这些，可都是你最喜欢的菜啊…  
  
摆上两个瓷碗，乘上鲜美的豆腐鱼头汤。放好筷子便在桌边坐下。  
  
七点。天已暗。  
一桌的菜从刚出炉的烫手，冒着丝丝白烟，变冷了。  
  
『吃饭吧。』  
『我开动了喔。』  
『汤好喝吧?我可是用小火慢慢炖了很久的哦』  
『这鱼是我精心挑的哦，很鲜的，来试试』  
『这是你最喜欢的蘑菇鸡丁，快尝尝～』  
『这个菜…』  
  
不停地夹著菜，面前的碗却有增无减。  
  
直到菜已从碗中掉出，再也夹不上去的时候才停了下来。  
  
『不小心夹太多了呢…』苦笑地看着前面的空位，『吃吧…吃不完就剩下吧…』  
  
端着碗拿起筷子往嘴里扒饭，『唔，这个青菜很好吃呢…鸡肉果然很嫩，那老头真没坑我…哦～鱼肉好鲜，来，直之，吃多点……』  
『奇怪…怎么越吃越没味道了…盐撒不均匀了吗…好奇怪…』  
硕大的水滴滴落在桌上。  
『直之…直之…直之……』  
泪水汹涌而出…  
  
  
***  
  
大院里。  
"沙我，过几天天是你的生日对吧?"  
"是啊～"  
"要什么礼物吗?"  
"不知道…"  
"说吧，什么都可以哦!"  
"什么都可以?"  
"嗯!"  
"那…我要整个日本!"  
"你耍我啊!"  
"是你说什么都行的～不怪我～"  
"可恶!唉……别跑!"  
"哈哈哈…"  
  
少年俩追逐打闹累了，并排躺倒在河边的草地上。  
  
"礼物的话…就让你一整天陪我过生日吧…"  
"这么简单?"  
"…要每年哦……"  
"我知道了～来，勾手指～"  
"你又来了…"  
"这是约定!约定!"  
"约定就得勾手指吗…真是小孩子…"  
"不管!不勾手指就不陪你!"  
"……好好…我勾就是了…"  
少年伸出尾指，任他勾住。  
『拉钩上吊一百年，不许变!』  
  
  
  
然后过了六年。  
"喂…直之…明天…"  
"停!我知道了!明天不就是你的生日嘛…我会准时的!九点是吧!了解了!"  
"嗯…我等你～记得买蛋糕和礼物。"  
"嗯!…对了，漫画看完了吧?"  
"看完了"  
"明天记得还我喔"  
"好好…"  
"嗯～明天见～"  
"明天见"  
  
一大早便起来，里里外外收拾一通，洗了澡，往头上抹了大堆嘟喱水，甚至喷了刚买的昂贵香水，便坐在大厅满心期待地等候。  
  
  
九点。  
九点半。  
十点。  
十一点。  
开始变得急躁。  
直之…你怎么还没来…出什么事了…?  
不安与恐惧泳上心头。  
刚想拿起手机拨号，却有人先一步打了进来。  
  
"……喂?"  
"喂，沙我吗?"  
"笨蛋!你怎么还没到?都几点了啊?"  
"啊…对不起啦…昨天玩游戏玩太晚了…早上睡到十点多，刚想起给你打电话…"  
"笨蛋!害我白担心了!"  
"对不起对不起嘛…"  
"还有多久才到?"  
"在你住的大厦下的马路对面了，在你的房间窗口应该可以看到的…"  
走入房间，打开窗户，往对街望去。  
"别挥得那么用力，花都快被你晃死了。"站在窗前，笑着看远处使劲挥手的少年。  
"嘿嘿…"  
"大男人的，买什么花"  
"人家觉得好看嘛…沙我不喜欢花?"  
"不是…买了正好。…省得我自己出去"  
"咦?"  
"等下我用那花，再掰个汽水罐拉环跟你求婚信不信?"左手攥紧了红色的绒盒，手心开始冒出冷汗。  
"嘿嘿，信～沙我那么漂亮，当我的新娘子最好不过了～"  
"屁咧，你那个子想做人老公等再长个几年吧～"笑骂着看着少年小心地穿过街道。  
"到你那年纪我绝对会比你高的!哼!"  
"是是…等一辈…"眼睛斜瞄到一边马路上横冲直撞的卡车由远而近，"直之!快闪开!!"  
"嗯?"  
"快闪开!!卡车………不 ---------------------!!!!!!!"  
"啮吡哧"手机那边传来了杂音…  
  
绒盒从手中滑落，掉下高楼，在地上弹跳几次，一对做工精细的银色的戒指从盒中滚出，从相交，到相离。  
在远远的两边停止滚动。中间隔着大摊的鲜血与躺在地上一动不动的少年。  
他的手中，还紧紧揣着手机碎片，面带笑容。  
身边，是沾满鲜艳红色的白蔷薇…  
  
  
坐在窗台上，看着下面的大路。  
  
车水马龙，灯火霓裳。  
除了一昼一夜，其他与数年前无异的街景。  
  
看不到一个少年面朝这边，一手拿着手机，一手挥舞着大捧白色的蔷薇。  
  
回望屋中，没有开灯的房子冷清无比。  
  
这所公寓是为了二人的幸福生活而购置的。  
  
但，现在却只剩下我一个了…  
  
苦笑中，似乎听到外边传来敲门声。  
  
跳下窗台，走去开门，外面却没有人。  
  
只有地上一个包装精美的蛋糕。  
  
"生日快乐。虎"卡片上龙飞凤舞的字体。  
  
笑笑，抱起蛋糕转身入屋。  
  
摸黑走到茶几边放下蛋糕。  
再打开灯却吃惊的发现蛋糕的旁边放着一束雪白的蔷薇。  
  
猛扑过去，蔷薇束中放着一张红色的卡片。  
  
颤抖着双手抽出卡片，深呼吸，然后打开。  
  
  
  
沙我，生日快乐。  
另枚戒指我收了哦!  
\------------------------直之  
  
  
  
卡片的末端，夹着一枚早在数年前就已失踪的银戒…  
  
【THE END】  
  
---


End file.
